Blush
by YuruYuriFTW
Summary: A fluffy KyouYui fanfic, feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HI, I'M TOMATO, enough with the caps, I haven't been writing lately because I'm lazy, so sorry for the lack of subpar stories! ENJOY THE FANFIC.

Yui and the rest of the amusement club were doing their normal, everyday routine of Kyouko chasing Chinatsu, Chinatsu hiding behind Yui, Yui being annoyed by the noise as she tried to read manga, and Akari, well, we don't really know if she was even there.

"China-chu!" Kyouko exclaimed as she entered the club room, Chinatsu already ready for what was to come, she used Akari as a shield.

Akari, surprised to have been noticed, stuttered for a moment trying to realize what was going on, she broke free of Chinatsu's grip and started running, immediately running into the club room wall.

Chinatsu, Yui and Kyouko looked at the Akari for a moment, "wow," Yui said quietly. After they stopped paying attention to the now unconscious Akari, which did not take a long time.

"Hey Yui," Kyouko said as she sat down next to her childhood friend, after wearing herself out from chasing the pink-haired yandere, who was sitting next to Akari, putting a cold towel on her head.

"Yes Kyouko?" Yui responded, not looking away from her manga.

Seeing that Kyouko did not have Yui's full attention, she decided to try something to get her attention.

She leaned in, inches away from Yui, inches turning to centimeters and centimeters turning into no space at all, Kyouko tried to have a sexy look on her face, and was failing. Kyouko whispered into Yui's ear, still trying to be sexy, "Do you want to have a sleepov-" before she could finish her sentence she sneezed loudly right next to Yui's ear, startling the Raven haired girl.

Yui jumped at least 4 inches in the air, frightened for a small moment by the blonde girl. "A-are you okay Kyouko?" Yui asked.

Kyouko wiped her nose, stuffily saying, "Yeah, I'm fine, do you want to have a sleepover Yui-nyan?"

Chinatsu turned around quickly, dropping the hot tea that she was giving Akari, resulting in a quiet scream, which no one noticed, "I wanna have a sleepover!" Chinatsu exclaimed excitedly.

Yui sighed, knowing that she would have to deal with both Kyouko's rum raisin addiction, Chinatsu's Yui addiction and, er, maybe she would notice Akari. "Okay, fine, we can have a sleepover, as long as you're not too annoying, Kyouko."

"I'm not that annoying," Kyouko said defensively.

_Yeah, you are, but you're worth it, Yui thought._

"Yes you are," Chinatsu and Yui said simultaneously, Akari not being noticed still.

**After school, Yui's apartment**

Kyouko rang Yui's doorbell, a generic tune ringing through the hallway, Kyouko heard feet tapping, and the black haired Yui opened the door, looking sickly.

"W-welcome," Yui said stuffily, looking pale.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Kyouko asked, with a strange amount of concern in her voice.

"You got me sick, you sneezed in my face and now I have a cold," Yui said, a sickly expression on her face.

_You buttface, you adorable buttface._

"Oh! Then I'll take care of you!" Kyouko said as she ran inside Yui's apartment, before Yui could disagree.

"Where are Akari and Chinatsu?" Kyouko asked.

"They might come later, their parents said that they should study with Sakurako and Himawari."

Kyouko took off her shoes messily, screaming a loud "Pardon the intrusion!" She immediately opened the freezer, probably trying to get at the stash of rum raisin ice cream that she had stocked up, instead, she pulled out an ice pack.

"Yuuuuuuuiiiiii! I got you an ice pack!" Kyouko screamed loudly.

"Okay, okay, thank you, but please stop screaming, my head is pounding," Yui said.

Kyouko muttered something about a different type of pounding under her breath, earning a prompt hit on the head from Yui.

After laying the ice pack on Yui's forehead, Kyouko lied down next to her, being quiet for a few minutes, relaxing, which was rare for Kyouko because she seemed to be a constant ball of energy.

"Do you know what kind of illness you have?" Kyouko asked, breaking the silence.

"A cold, I got home from school and all of a sudden got a sore throat," Yui said, her eyes shut, on her side.

"Would you like some tea?" Kyouko asked sincerely, extremely out of character.

"S-sure, thank you Kyouko," Yui said, astonished by Kyouko's attitude.

Kyouko stood up with enthusiasm, adjust Yui's blanket to wrap around her tighter, then she went into the small, cramped kitchen. She grabbed a clay tea kettle out of the cabinet, filling it with water, putting it over the stove with a small mesh ball filled with tea leaves inside the kettle.

When the tea was whistling, she cut a lemon in thirds, squeezing the juice of all three slices into the tea, then pouring a considerable amount of honey in, then mixing it in. She put her homemade cold cure on a tray with two of Yui's favorite tea cups, then brought it out to her sick friend.

Kyouko sat next to the sick, bed-ridden Yui, "the tea is ready," Kyouko whispered in Yui's ear.

"T-thanks Kyouko," she couldn't tell if she was blushing Or starting to get a fever, maybe both, but whenever Kyouko's breath touched her ear, she got a little dizzy.

"No problem my sweet prince!" Kyouko responded, giving the raven haired girl a cup of the freshly made tea, as Yui flushed red as a tomato.

After both of them had finished a very refreshing, yet very sweet cup of tea, Kyouko decided that she should take Yui's temperature, even though she had a cold and not a flu.

Kyouko put her forehead to Yui's, causing them both to flush a shade of red that rivaled Kyouko's pajamas.

"W-why are you taking my temperature? I don't have a flu.."

_Not that I mind._

"I've just, kind of always wanted to try this with you," Kyouko said, blush around a giant, goofy grin that Yui had fallen in love with.

"Y-yeah, well, if you stay too long I might get you sick."

"Totally worth it."

Kyouko smiled a devious smile, her eyes looking like a lion hunting prey.

"K-Kyouko, what are you tr-" she tried to say, Kyouko's lips touching her's, interrupting her.

Author notes:

There will be more soon! For all my stories, I hope that this wasn't too fluffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: My apologies for not uploading, I'm extremely lazy, more apologies for a short chapter but I wanted to get it out quickly, I will continue my other fanfiction soon. Enjoy! PS, this fanfic is cheesier than the last one, and slightly more fluffy.

**Furutani Household**

Himawari was getting a tray of barley tea ready for her guests, Akari, Chinatsu and Sakurako. Kaede, Himawari's young sister, was setting rice crackers on the tea tray, barely able to reach it as it was on the counter.

"Thank you for your help, Kaede," Himawari said, a small amount of worry in her voice, "don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Himawari! I just want to help!"

The doorbell rang loudly just as Kaede finished speaking, like the person on the other side of the door was waiting for her to finish speaking.

Himawari opened the door slowly, prepared for Sakurako to barge in like she always seems to, Himawari slowly twisted the doorknob, a small hand belonging to Sakurako flying through the door crack with break neck speed.

"HIMAWARI~" Sakurako screamed barging in like usual.

"Excuse the intrusion," Akari and Chinatsu sang simultaneously, sounding choreographed.

"Good afternoon, Akari, Chinatsu," she turned her head 180 degrees, adjusting her body accordingly, "Sakurako," she said, with a strange amount of distaste and what sounded like longing.

After a slightly awkward pause, Himawari led her three friends to her room, Kaede half wabbling and half hopping up the stairs after her, carrying a heavy tray above her head, occupied with tea and snacks.

**Yui's Apartment **

The throat-soothing tea that Kyouko had made had long turned cold and stale, the honey crystalizing slightly on the surface of the sweet, herbal tea.

Both Kyouko and Yui were sitting on the floor, Yui sitting on her pillow and Kyouko sitting at the foot of the futon, both faces were flushed red.

"Hey Yui, are you mad at me?" Kyouko asked, her face buried in a blanket, a tear running down her cheek.

Yui looked up suddenly, Kyouko realized that she had probably been deep in thought.

Yui looked surprised, she hadn't seen Kyouko cry in years, a grin slowly creeping across her red face.

"Of course not Kyouko," she buried her mouth in a pillow, seemingly trying to muffle her words, "I-I'm surprised, and happy, really happy. Of course, you could have just confessed your feelings instead of pouncing on a sick person."

Kyouko's face did a strange thing that only happens when you feel happiness, sadness and love at the same instant, though this particular time it lasted more than an instant.

"I-I'm sorry I'm such an idiot Yui," tears running down across her goofy grin, "feelings are stupid."

Yui scooted forward, she wiped a tear off of Kyouko's face, smiling a smile that could be any mix of happiness, sadness, love or pity.

"If it weren't for your stupid feelings, who knows what would become of our relationship," Yui said as she sat directly in front of Kyouko.

Kyouko thought for a moment, her face looking slightly quizzical, "to be honest it's difficult to imagine a world where...I'm not in love with you."

No matter how cheesy Kyouko was, if she was being romantic, it made Yui's heart skip a few beats.

Yui turned bright red and buried her face in a pillow again, "Idiot..."

"What do you want to do now, Yui?"

"Let's play a game, but first, I want to ask you a question."

_You're an idiot Yui._

"Go ahead," Kyouko said, with a goofy grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"U-uh, do you..uh, want to go out?"

**Furutani Household**

Kaede set down the tray of assorted snacks and barley tea onto the kotatsu.

"What subject should we start with?" Himawari asked after everyone had seated themselves on some black pillows.

"Let's start with food!" Sakurako exclaimed as she darted torwards the tea, earning a swift slap from her blue haired "friend".

"Not yet, you'll get food after you read ten pages of that textbook," she pointed at the English textbook.

"The tea will be cold by then," Chinatsu said bluntly.

Himawari sighed, the yandere was correct, "fine, I guess we'll have tea first."


End file.
